Megumi X Yahiro
by 1217hobbit
Summary: Stupid freaking Yahiro he was such an idiot … Megumi could feel the tears run down her cheeks, but she was an even bigger idiot. She sighed sniffling and turning around she had to go face him… - a 2 part fic
1. Chapter 1

Megumi ran her fingers along the new green uniform, it was that time again. Time to enroll in another high school and have to awkwardly explain why she wrote everything she sighed.

"It won't be that bad sis" Jun rejoiced confidently behind her '_that's because you have class with Sakura!_'

Jun blushed and scooted out of the room. Megumi sighed she was glad Jun was happy and it probably wouldn't be that bad. She might have class with Ryu again!

She couldn't believe this! What did the gods have against her! "Megumi … I'm sure everything will be okay" Ryu tried to comfort her but her Aura of pure evil couldn't be sated. She didn't have class with anyone! Ryu was with Jun and Sakura and everyone else was paired together!

"What's with all the excitement?" Yahiro asked working through the crowd … Yahiro! Megumi turned around hoping for a sneaky get away. "Where do you think you're going?" Yahiro threatened annoyance clear in his features '_to class_' she wrote hurriedly diverting her eyes

"The bell hasn't rung yet" Yahiro glared. Megumi just nervously laughed "what class do you have anyway?" Yahiro sighed in defeat '_class room 2B_' Megumi smiled. Yahiro blushed "well I guess I walk you then" Megumi was astonished '_what about your class?'_ she scribbled confused Yahiro just walked ahead giving Megumi no choice but to follow with reluctance and a flutter in her heart.

As they walked into class Yahiro took a seat in the middle of the room '_Yahiro?_' she questioned tilting her head. "Seriously how stupid can you be" Yahiro blushed "this is my class". The teacher walked in then making Megumi introduce herself and sit behind Yahiro! Augh things couldn't get more awkward. She sighed "you don't need to be so nervous I'm here" Yahiro said without turning around making Megumi blush. Megumi scribbled down a note and passed it too Yahiro '_thank you_' he shoved it in his pocket.

It was actually a really fun week! Megumi spent most of it in class with Yahiro. He seemed more flustered lately and Megumi assumed it was because of Akira. Spending time was a lot less awkward then Megumi first thought. he acted more or less the same annoying her to no end at times but they always ended up laughing. Some class mates had even joined in on the fun which Yahiro seemed to detest at first but after some convincing reluctantly bonded as well. Not to say that it wasn't without its bad times Megumi often found Yahiro staring off at Akira and Yahiro had little patience with the school kids.

Megumi would chase after him at these times and calm him down assuring him that not all people had ulterior motives to friendship. "I'm not their friends I just put up with them!" he shouted facing away in the empty classroom he'd run into. '_I promise they won't hurt you' I wrote feeling his pain_ "you can't promise that! You can't see the future." He was facing me now, features taught he looked like he was on the edge of tears '_you're wrong even if there bad people I won't let them hurt you'_ Megumi wrote determined. She'd been bullied she could take it. Yahiro stood straight completely shocked and then he broke down falling onto Megumi clutching her as he cried. They never spoke of it.

Megumi sighed she was leaving today and she could think about was him holding her. Though from Yahiro's far off gaze he was obviously thinking about was Akira. Megumi smiled it was fine, it was about time she gave up this crush anyway. "Drip" O no I'm crying Megumi glanced toward Yahiro to make sure he hadn't seen nope, he was still staring out the window. She stood hurriedly and rushed away not noticing Yahiro starring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Yahiro stared after Megumi her tears sparkling in the rays of sun. He stood up immediately his chair making a horrible scratching noise.

His mind filled with worry as he ran down the hall, god how long had she been crying he was so lost in thinking about the past week with her so busy thinking about holding her that he didn't even notice her right in front of him.

"Why was Megumi crying! What did u do?" speaking of right in front of him. Akira was shouting accusing him, to be expected "…sorry…" he was gonna take the blame but from what he didn't have the slightest idea why Megumi was crying. The thought that it was his fault killed him "wel…" Akira started, swinging her hips "Not now, I need to go" Yahiro ran past Akira leaving her dead silent.

Yahiro ran past the empty class they had hugged in and stopped suddenly, she wouldn't be … would she… "hiccup" Yahiro saw Megumi then sitting with her back facing him "…" he couldn't think of a thing to say so instead he walked up behind her and held her once again clutching her to his chest. "shhhh I got you now" he whispered desperately it hurt too much to see her like this. She was the one who lifted him up made him happy she wasn't allowed to be sad he didn't want her to be sad.

Akira and the others peered through the small opening at the door "heehee" Akira giggled "shut up they'll hear us" Jun chastised happy for his sister.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! ^_^ I apologize it so short and the length it took me to update. I will be improving that in future stories. also I re-did the first chap and hopefully got rid of most of the spelling etc. issues ! hopefully...<em>**

**_Anywho more importantly thank you! and send me story /pairing ideals _**

**_ shows and games and things I watch and play will be on my page but i'm totally open to new ones! so don't be modest p.s. have fan freakin tastic day_**


End file.
